Pourquoi Ernie MacMillan déteste Hermione Granger
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un défi Pompom power, venez découvrir la bonne résolution 2008 de Ernie et son rapport avec Hermione, les elfes de maison et les responsabilités du pauvre directeur de Poufsouffle, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne!


Titre : Pourquoi Ernie MacMillan déteste Hermione Granger..

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP.

Rating : PG

_Histoire réalisée dans la cadre du défi de Janvier 2008 sur la communauté Pompom power!_

* * *

**Pourquoi Ernie MacMillan déteste Hermione Granger**

A l'âge de 28 ans, Ernie MacMillan pouvait presque s'estimer le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait une merveilleuse fiancée, si ce n'est son étrange obsession à lui faire porter du parme (franchement, elle tenait à ce qu'il la quitte pour un homme ou quoi ?), un travail de professeur qui l'intéressait tout en lui laissant suffisamment de temps libre pour ses propres recherches d'arithmancie et un salaire correct.

Son premier ouvrage : « _Le Chiffre de Thot dans les corrélations perses _**(1)**_ de Lawson_ » avait remporté un succès intéressant auprès des amateurs d'arithmancie et son travail sur son prochain opus avançait à un rythme plus que satisfaisant.

Padma et lui auraient bientôt suffisamment d'argent de côté pour acheter un cottage à Pré-au-lard, d'où il pourrait venir travailler tous les jours. Les parents de la jeune femme, qui l'avaient toujours trouvé un peu de bonnet de nuit, le regardaient avec plus de sympathie depuis qu'il était devenu le plus jeune Directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle.

Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin presque.

Le plus jeune Directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle avait, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédés, la responsabilité des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard. C'est une sorte de partage tacite des tâches. Au directeur de Gryffondor la responsabilité des plannings, de la présélection des nouveaux professeurs et de l'état des toitures, au Directeur de Serpentard la responsabilité des contacts avec les peuples de la Forêt Interdite (si vous croyez que les centaures sont un problème, attendez de rencontrer les Nargles), au Directeur de Serdaigle la gestion de la bibliothèque et des échanges avec les autres écoles magiques.

Le pauvre Ernie avait donc hérité des Elfes.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ceux-ci étaient des créatures conciliantes, prêtes à se plier en quatre, même au sens propre, pour vous.

Plus maintenant. Et c'était la faute d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger était l'incarnation de tout ce qui est mauvais sur terre, et le dénommé Dobby n'était pas loin derrière !!

Celui-ci avait utilisé son influence de héros de guerre pour monter un syndicat, et les autres l'avaient suivi ! Cela se nommait Front de Libération des Elfes, du Petit Peuple et de Tout ce qui est Oppressé et Mesure Moins de 1m30. (Si vous voulez l'avis d'Ernie, ils avaient encore quelques progrès à faire sur le nom. Ne serait-ce que pour que ça veuille dire quelque chose, par Merlin !!)

Ils avaient organisés des sitting en plein milieu du Grand Hall pour obtenir l'accès à la bibliothèque et donc à ce qu'ils nommaient 'La formation continue.'

Ernie avait cédé en trois jours, si cela pouvait leur faire plaisir.

Une fois l'accès obtenu, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne savaient pas lire et avaient fait la grève des Desserts et Choses Frites jusqu'à obtenir l'aide d'un Professeur trois soir par semaine. Après une semaine de brocolis à la vapeur, Pansy Smith, la Directrice des Serpentards, l'avait coincé dans un angle de couloir et l'avait menacé de charmer son service trois pièces en une pelote de laine rose bonbon s'il ne cédait pas.

Les Elfes avaient eu leur accord dans la demi-heure. Ernie savait qu'on ne contrarie _jamais_ une femme enceinte. Il n'avait pas oublié le jour où il avait eu le malheur de dire ce qu'il pensait des joueurs de Quidditch, (_tous des gros bras écervelés_) devant Katie Belle, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux des œuvres de l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Ensuite cela avait été leurs quartiers qui n'allaient pas, ce qui avaient entraîné une grève de la lingerie, toutes les adolescentes l'avaient regardé d'un sale œil, puis la considération qui leur était accordée, le droit à un Pique-nique annuel, le droit de ne pas avoir à nettoyer la salle de Potions après une explosion, le droit de posséder des animaux de compagnie, le droit de réciter de la poésie (sur celui-là, Ernie s'était nettement fait avoir, les Elfes ne lui avaient jamais précisé que cela serait en plein dîner dans la grande Salle !), le droit d'utiliser la salle de bains des Préfets (depuis qu'il était tombé sur une orgie aquatique, le Préfet en Chef un Serpentard, pleurait à la vue d'un verre d'eau, et toute sa maison de tenter de le consoler avant de se retourner en bloc jeter un regard mauvais à Ernie. Et il y avait des premières années qui étaient sacrement effrayant.)…..

Mais là, il ne céderait pas !

D'ailleurs, il en avait fait sa résolution de nouvelle année (juste après : Ne plus manger le bout des plumes et avant : arrêter de reluquer Pansy Smith quand elle allaite en salle des profs.).

Il était complètement hors de question qu'il cède ! Hermione Granger pouvait bien le menacer de porter l'affaire devant le Mangamot ou d'alerter la presse sur son incompréhensible obstruction à la modernité, que Merlin le damne s'il laissait les Elfes avoir une Journée Nudiste dans le parc, grandes vacances ou pas !!

Fin

**(1) **Autant pour moi, j'ai commencé par écrire perverses. On ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée que c'est un lapsus révélateur.


End file.
